


Un an, deux ans

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Les Malheurs de Sophie | The Misfortunes of Sophie - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Un an, lorsque l'on est petit, c'est une éternité. Alors deux ! C'est impensable !"
Kudos: 2





	Un an, deux ans

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Les Malheurs de Sophie_ est une série d'animation appartenant à France 3 et Canal J, d'après l'oeuvre de madame la Comtesse de Ségur. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 23 août 2018.

Un an, lorsque l'on est petit, c'est une éternité. Alors deux ! C'est impensable !

Et pourtant, c'était la durée prévue pour le voyage des familles de Réan et d'Aubert aux États-Unis. Deux longues années, loin de leur Normandie bien-aimée, de leur demeure, et surtout de leurs amis, les familles de Fleurville et de Rugès. Si les adultes en étaient tristes, les enfants, eux, en étaient malheureux.

Deux ans sans se voir... C'était si long...

Jean en particulier se sentait très malheureux de ce départ. Il aimait sincèrement la jeune Sophie, et était déjà si peiné de ne pouvoir la voir qu'aux vacances d'été... Savoir que cela lui serait impossible pendant deux ans, parce qu'elle serait loin, si loin... Il en venait presque à jalouser Paul, qui l'accompagnait outre-mer. Ce n'était pas charitable, comme pensée, et il le savait et tentait de ne pas y penser plus que cela, profitant au mieux du temps qu'il lui restait avec Sophie avant le départ.

Lui donner son adresse, écrite joliment dans le carnet qu'il lui avait offert. Il attendrait ses lettres, lui avait-il assuré. Et il avait tenu parole, les attendant chaque jour avec beaucoup d'espoir !

Mais Sophie n'en avait pas envoyé.

Et un an passa sans la moindre nouvelle. À peine une rumeur entre adulte, et ce mot, terrible : « naufrage »... Les familles de Réan et d'Aubert disparus en mer. Plus de Paul. Plus de Sophie. Plus de nouvelle... Jean n'avait pas tout compris, mais il sut alors que ce n'était plus la peine d'attendre que Sophie ne lui écrive, ni qu'il ne puisse la revoir en rendant visite à ses cousines...

Sophie ne reviendrait pas.

Un an passé.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

Puis quatre.

Et un jour, sans prévenir, une calèche à Réan, de l'agitation, de la vie.

Après un, deux, trois, quatre ans d'absence, Sophie était de retour.


End file.
